A wide variety of packaging and shipping materials are utilized in industry today for the multiple shipment of discrete products. For instance in the textile industry, common packaging and shipping products include corrogated containers using corrogated separators between layers of products, corrogated containers using two or more formed parts to serve as top and bottom product supports, with different separators between product layers, and pallets specifically designed to ship particular types of products. Yarn packages, having tubular cores, are typically shipped using corrogated material, which results in substantial waste and labor for handling the corrogated materials. If shipped with conventional pallets, yarn packages have a tendency to have substantial lateral shifting, and thus require special handling.
According to the present invention, a pallet is provided that is specifically adapted for transporting yarn packages, or other discrete products having tubular cores, with very little lateral shifting, and in an efficient manner. The pallets according to the present invention are simple and easy to use, are stackable when not in use, and allow layering of a large amount of product.
A typical pallet according to the present invention is made of molded material, such as high density polyethylene, and includes top and bottom substantially planar surfaces. A pattern of nubs upstands from the top surface, and a pattern of depressions is formed on the bottom surface, tracking the pattern of nubs in the top surface. The nubs preferably are surrounded by recesses formed in the top surface, the recesses dimensioned to receive the end of a tube--such as a tubular core for a yarn package--therein. The nubs are shaped and dimensioned to receive the inner surface of the tube thereover, and to provide maximum flexible surface contact with the inside of the tube. The depressions in the bottom surface of the pallet are dimensioned to receive the outside diameter of the tube therein. The cooperation of the nubs and depressions and engaging tubes--such as yarn package cores--extending therebetween, and the tight engagement with the tubes provided by the nubs, ensures very little lateral shifting of the yarn packages and a stable handling unit in general. Any number of layers of yarn packages, and pallets, may be provided.
The pallets also preferably comprise side walls surrounding the top surface, with the side walls each having at least one arcuate portion concentric with a nub, and having a radius from the center of the nub generally comparable to the radius of a yarn package to be received thereby. This further facilitates proper positioning of the yarn packages.
Support for the nubs is provided by internal supports extending concentrically with the depressions into the hollow interiors of the nubs to engage the top surface of the nubs and provide support. The internal supports do not engage all portions of the side walls of the nubs, however, so as to accommodate desired flexing of the nubs.
The invention also relates to a shipping package comprising, in combination, layers of yarn packages bordered at the tops and bottoms thereof by pallets. If desired, bands or plastic shrink film may be utilized to hold the pallets and yarn packages together in the shipping package.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a pallet, and a shipping package formed therewith, which prevents lateral shifting of the product associated therewith, and is simple and easy to construct.
This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.